


A Fluffy Tail

by StBridget



Series: The Hamster Tails [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pets, The story is fluffier than the hamster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Bozer picks out Riley's hamster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> I really wasn't planning to write any more Hamster Tails, but I couldn't resist a little snapshot of Bozer picking out Riley's hamster. Enjoy!

“Hey, dude!”

The pet store clerk looked up as Bozer approached him.  “Whadya want?” he snarled.

Bozer was taken aback at the guy’s surliness, but pressed gamely on.  He held up the bundle of furs in his hands.  “What’s this?”

The guy looked at Bozer like he couldn’t possibly be that dumb.  “A hamster,” he said, in his best “duh” tone.

Bozer rolled his eyes.  “I know that.  But what _kind_ of hamster?”

“I dunno,” the guy said.  “What’s it matter?”

“Because I need to get another hamster just like this one.  Well, obviously, not _just_ like this one, because Super Hamster here is one of a kind, or Whiskers as my roommate calls him—er, well, her—isn’t that the dumbest name?”  Bozer trailed off as the clerk looked at him like he’d grown two heads.

“Hamsters are over there,” the guy said, gesturing vaguely behind him.

Bozer went where the guy pointed.  He was overwhelmed by the selection.  There were at least half a dozen different kinds of hamsters on display—long-haired, short-haired, brown, grey, you name it, there was a hamster that fit the bill.  Bozer held Whiskers up to the display.  “What do you think, Super Hamster?  Which one should I get the fair Riley?”  Whiskers just twitched her whiskers.  “You’re no help.”   Bozer found a cage that was full of near-replicas of Whiskers.  “Ah, that’s the ticket.”  He read the label.  “Syrian hamsters.  Now, we’re talking.”  He peered at the cage, trying to decide which one to get.  He looked at Whiskers, but she was no help, sitting in his palm grooming herself. 

Bozer watched the hamsters a few minutes as they ran around, climbing over cubes, hiding in holes, burrowing into the bedding, running on their wheel, and otherwise engaging in all kinds of hamster activities.  After a bit, one curious hamster came up to the side of the cage and peered at Bozer.  It was nearly identical to Whiskers, brown with white markings, a little more brown on the paws than Whiskers.  Instantly, Whiskers was on alert.  “Is that a new friend, Super Hamster?  What do you think, shall we bring you home a playmate.”  The two hamsters rose up and put their paws on each side of the glass, clearly signaling assent.  “This one it is.”

Bozer called over the clerk (the same oaf he’d talked to before, but there was nothing Bozer could do about that), and the clerk caught Bozer’s selection and placed it into a carrier (after several tries.  “No, not that one, that one.  No, that one!  Yeah, _that_ one.”)  Bozer thought a minute, then dumped Whiskers in, too.

He paid for his purchase and made his way to the parking lot.  He got in his car and peered into the carrier, pleased to note the two hamsters were happily grooming each other.  Riley would be so pleased.  He couldn’t wait to give her her gift.  He peered closer, trying to discern which hamster was which.  As soon as he figured out which one it was.


End file.
